chronicles_of_qeelsiafandomcom-20200214-history
Saudu serial killer
The Saudu serial killer, also known as the Slayer of Saudu or the Qeelsian Madman was a serial killer in Saudu City between 1965 and 1972. He is believed to be responsible for a string of random killings, and has never been conclusively identified. The case is considered cold, and law enforcement has concluded that the killer died between 1972 and 2000. The first crime conclusively connected to the Saudu serial killer was the 1965 murder of three young girls on Viyun Street in Saudu City. The three girls were found in a severe state of decay, and the killer had removed several limbs from the victims, scattering them in the near vicinity. The Saudu serial killer sent several cryptic letters to law enforcement, newspapers and left some on victims, urging the receivers to find his identity through included ciphers. Two of five have been deciphered, but have given no conclusive statements of identity. Early life It is estimated, from the confirmed data on the perpetrator that he was born between 1940 and 1945, due to several references in letters later sent by the killer to the Livian War. He was most likely born in Qeelsia. Profilers have described him as fiercely intelligent, but from a troubled childhood, and have concluded that he could possibly have been a victim of childhood sexual abuse. First crimes (1965-1967) On the 6th of Vismar 1965, three young women, Warusi Qeelsini, Yukuan Qeelsia and Menicye Hasu were found in an alleyway on Viyun Street by an elderly man. Law enforcement concluded that the victims had been subjected to torture, had been stabbed and had been killed within 10 minutes of meeting the perpetrator. The left hand of Menicye Hasu was found a few meters away from the scene of the crime, and the pinky finger of Yukuan Qeelsia was found in a trash can a block away. The young women had all been mutilated alive, and it was concluded that Menicye had died from a loss of blood. It was originally thought that Toro Ammag, then known as the Mouron Slayer was responsible for the crime, but this was quickly disproven due to a lack of evidence, as well as the fact that the Mouron slayings all took place in Jiahen City. The Saudu Military Authority recieved a handwritten letter in 1965, a few weeks after the killings, in which an unidentified individual claimed responsibility. The individual claimed that they would "continue the rampage" until they were caught. The letter gave no indication of gender. The letter was reported on, but not disclosed to the public until 2004. On the 6th of Vismar 1966, exactly one year after the discovery of the first murders, two men in their early twenties were found dead near Lake Saudu. They had both been stabbed, choked and shot in the head. It was quickly concluded that the murder was related to the 1965 killing, due to the anniversary and similar mode of operation. Only a day later, a letter was received by the Saudu People's Information, a Qeelsian nationalist and conservative paper, from a sender claiming responsibility. The letter was nearly identical in handwriting, writing style and ink used. This letter had an additional letter with a cipher, with the header stating that the cipher would reveal the killer's identity. Another unsolved murder in Saudu two months after the killings was first attributed to the Saudu Slayer, but no conclusive evidence has been produced that they were involved. In 1967, fears of yet another anniversary killing kept most people in their homes, and some businesses even closed down. On the 6th of Vismar 1967, however, a young unidentified woman was found killed on Samin Street in Saudu, with a letter placed into the underwear of the victim. This letter was also attributed to the Saudu Slayer, and had yet another cipher, which was eventually deciphered in 2002. The letter detailed the thought process of the killer, detailing a traumatic childhood during the Livian War, and hinting at an "uncomfortable situation" with a teacher. Second crime wave (1970-1972) After three years of hiatus, on the 6th of Vismar 1970, a young woman identified as the 31-year old Wokun Haid was found decapitated in her home, with a letter placed on a stool nearby. Two ciphers were included, neither of which have been deciphered. A young neighbor to the victim gave the first description of the killer, whom he saw in the stairway and did not recognize. Upon asking the man who he was, he was pushed and spit on by the man, who quickly fled the scene. The neighbor was able to recreate a sketch of the individual, which was printed in major newspapers around Qeelsia. Possibly due to the sketch, the Saudu serial killer remained silent for two years, committing their final confirmed murder on the 9th of Vismar 1972, inconsistent with the previous anniversary killings. A final cipher was discovered next to the victim, the 28-year old Makan Qeelsia, a Haklasian convert to Milawism, who was found dead in an alleyway next to his home. The cipher was deciphered, revealing a claimed murder-count of 25 people, including the now 8 confirmed murders. This was the last confirmed murder committed by the Saudu serial killer. Confirmed and suspected killings A series of killings have conclusively been identified as being committed by the same perpetrator Confirmed killings * 6th of Vismar 1965, murder of Warusi Qeelsini, Yukuan Qeelsia and Menicye Hasu * 6th of Vismar 1966, murder of two unidentified males * 6th of Vismar 1967, murder of an unidentified woman * 6th of Vismar 1970, murder of Wokun Haid * 9th of Vismar 1972, murder of Makan Qeelsia Suspected killings * 15th of Rankul 1966, murder of Jylon Hupori * 1967 Sqinid murders * 1967 Swuno Street assassination attempt * [[Murder of Kyun Huab|1974 murder of Kyun Huab]] * Saysid massacre (largely discredited) Description Based on the 1970 description provided by the neighbor of Wokun Haid, several identifiers have been confirmed by the Saudu police. * Between 5.11-6 ft. * Regular build * Receding hairline, dark/black hair * "Politician" style beard * Beady eyes with black rings and puffy eyelids * Broad, flat nose * Severe cheek creases * Brown eyes and "Qeelsian" features * Slightly cross-eyed Possible suspects A number of individuals have been implicated as the murderer based on different pieces of evidence and circumstance. Rooth Hasba Qeelsia Rooth Hasba Qeelsia (1941-1973) was a Saudu scribe and translator, who was implicated by his own sister, Syuni Hasba Qeelsia as the Saudu serial killer. Rooth shared a house in Saudu with his sister in 1965. On the night of the first murder, Syuni woke up at midnight due to a loud noise, and found her brother in the living room, cleaning a pair of black gloves in a bucket of soapy water. Syuni did not originally suspect her brother of being responsible for the murder, and both of them attended vigils to honor the victims. On the night of the second murder in 1966, Syuni again found her brother awake at night. This time, upon asking him if he knew anything about the murder, she was met with an angry outburst by her brother, who moved shortly after. As Syuni did not have extended time with her brother anymore, she was not able to connect her brother to the following confirmed murders. Rooth died in 1973, a year after the last confirmed killing, from an apparent heart attack. On his deathbed, he was visited by his sister. According to her, he confessed that "she was right all along." Syuni contacted the police and gave extensive information to the police. Although Rooth was, and still is considered a prime suspect, a lack of physical evidence, as well as an alibi to the 1970 murder made it impossible for police to rule him conclusively as the killer. Rooth fit the physical description, and bore a remarkable resemblance to the 1970 sketch. Rooth was also the victim of childhood sexual abuse. Most amateur sleuths consider Rooth the killer. Karovin Yitoza Qeelsia Karovin Yitoza Qeelsia (1943-1992) was a Saudu mechanic. He was first implicated as the Saudu serial killer due to a complaint filed in 1968 by his wife. Upon searching the home of Karovin, the police found a blade with stains of blood on it. Although there was no conclusive way to determine the origin of the blood, the blade fit the size of a stab wound on confirmed victim Yukuan Qeelsia. Karovin was arrested, but released due to a lack of evidence. In a 1998 book, author Maira Kutorin claimed that Karovin had confessed to the killings to a close friend whom Maira was in contact with. The police considers him a good suspect, but have not conclusively ruled him the perpetrator. Kuhr Jaak Qeelsia Kuhr Jaak Qeelsia (1940-1975) was identified as the killer by his ex-wife in 1978, three years after his death. Kuhr died of a stroke, and had left a note for his wife, in which he claimed responsibility of "a string of terrible incidents." Saudu police investigated the home of the deceased man, in which they found several articles relevant to the 1965 murders, including a blood-drenched shirt in a safe. The shirt fit Warusi Qeelsini, and her shirt had been removed during the murder. Despite this, it was concluded that Kuhr was unable to commit the murder due to physical illness. It was ruled however that he may have had knowledge of the murder, and could have been an accomplice. He was also dyslexic, making it difficult for him to compose the lengthy letters and complicated ciphers linked to the killings. "Yoruk Qeelsia" A proposed 1977 decipher of the third letter revealed the name Yoruk Qeelsia. Although several people sharing this name were interviewed, no one fit the description, and no leads were pursued. The decipher was later revealed to be inaccurate. Mara S. Mara S. (c. 1945 - 2000) was an unidentified male, arrested by police in 1973 on suspicion of murder. Mara S. was convicted of killing a young male in 1972, and subsequently linked to other murders due to the seemingly random nature of the confirmed killing. Mara S. served ten years in prison, and was released in 1983. Although the man remained anonymous, he did an interview with Saudu News in 1989, in which he claimed to be responsible for the 1972 murder he was convicted for, but that he had no relation to the Saudu serial killings. Toro Ammag Toro Ammag (1939-2003) was a Jiahen City serial killer, responsible for 15 killings between 1966 and 1982. Toro had been implicated for a series of unidentified killings in Qeelsia. There is no conclusive evidence that Toro was the Saudu serial killer. Category:People Category:Crimes Category:Serial killers